


Slip Up

by Anonymous



Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 20:03:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18667417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: They get caught.





	Slip Up

**Author's Note:**

> this is ass but its past 4am and i'm tired

            Nightly rendezvous weren’t so uncommon for a detective and a so-called leader of an investigation team. Yu certainly had a charm about him; it was how he had unintentionally been dubbed leader of his friend group, driving nearly all of their decisions and what moves they would make next in trying to crack the case of serial murders in the normally sleepy town of Inaba. With a murder case on the mind, it wouldn’t seem strange that the silver haired boy would reach out to the police department for assistance in their own personal investigation.

            However – it was strange that the detective he approached was one of questionable reliance. More so – he was his uncle’s co-worker. And perhaps the strangest out of all of it was the fact that their meetings weren’t for the murder case at all. Yu’s cheek pressed into the floor of his room, messy haired detective above him with a titillating grin that expressed what need not be spoken, made that abundantly clear.

Yu could say that his friendliness to Adachi was out of respect, perhaps even prodding a good appearance towards the police department to avert suspicion of he and his friends being involved in conducting a search of their own. While it wasn’t necessarily untrue, he knew it was for more than that. He wasn’t quite sure what it was about Adachi that made him feel _different_ than usual. Maybe it was the dopey attitude of his? The sloppiness of his way of speaking – critical information slipping from his lips followed by an overly nervous laughter and farewell as he skidded off to who-knows-where. It frustrated Dojima-san. He knew that. Maybe that had something to do with it…?

His thoughts quickly changed course as the slap of Adachi’s hips connected with his own, his body lurching forward by the force. “Adachi-san.” Yu groaned out, knuckles turning white by his tightly balled fists. “Quiet…” He quickly followed, beads of sweat prominent on his forehead that dampened the strings of silver covering his brow. The request elicited a nervous chuckle from Adachi, the strong grip on Yu’s hips tightening ever so slightly. “Sorry.” He responded simply, his hips continuing to grind carefully against Yu’s. Yu sighed at the sensation, squeezing his eyes shut as his head turned back towards the ground. He heard similar sounds from the detective behind him, soft mewls of delight as Yu rolled his own hips back.

He never saw himself being in this situation. He had first _truly_ met Adachi while eating dinner with the Dojima’s. His uncle had invited his partner over after a day of work, and the group bonded over what was primarily small talk. How small talk warped into desperate sex was beyond Yu – but he wasn’t complaining. Today wasn’t as different as the first time he had met Adachi. The only difference was that after Nanako and an exhausted Dojima headed to bed and Adachi was expected to see himself out, the latter did not happen. He somehow, once again, ended up sprawled over Yu’s burning skin, biting at his shoulders to show _just_ how much sensation he was receiving without being terribly vocal.

“Y’know how much trouble I’d be in if Dojima-san caught us?” Adachi hissed against Yu’s ear. The detective’s hot breath tickled his ear, making his head instinctively twitch. Yu caught his breath as a particular thrust sent his mind reeling, his back arching as he groaned. “Yes, Adachi-san.” He croaked out, his voice cracking a bit. Adachi grappled at Yu’s hand, covering it heavily. “Good.” He hummed, his nose trailing down his neck and back against his shoulder, his lips pressing kisses and bites into Yu’s supple skin. Yu bit his lip to hold in a moan of pleasure from the mixed sensations – Adachi’s steady pace behind him hitting him _just right_ each time and the rough bites pressed into his shoulders made his brain feel like it was going haywire.

“Adachi-san.” He managed to breathe out followed by a whimper, his toes curling. “Close already?” The detective teased, his hand snaking down to grab Yu’s needy dick, tugging at just the right pace and tightness. “Fine, fine. I’ll let you – “

The sudden sound of a harsh knock on the door behind them made the two rise from their positions, both sets of eyes wide in panic. Adachi quickly fumbled to remove and compose himself away from Yu, eyes flashing around the room in search of an escape that he knew would be futile. “Yu?” The voice behind the door asked, another knock sending yet another wave of fear up his spine. “Are you sick in there?” The gruff voice asked, the doorknob turning in what felt like an agonizingly slow pace.

“N-No!” The boy answered too quickly, still fumbling with his boxers as he desperately pulled them back up. “I’m fine.” He finished urgently – but it was too late. Dojima had invited himself inside, hard eyes scanning the area. His expression was at first unreadable, though the shock and anger soon made itself very clear.

“Dammit Adachi, what the hell are you doing?!” The authoritarian voice barked out; whatever sleepiness that once lingered there replaced with a jab of betrayal. “Get the hell up! Yu – care to explain what’s going on here?” He hissed out; voice sharp as glass. Yu looked at the pitiful display around him. His trousers had been discarded, crumbled and halfway tossed across the room with his half of his buttons on his shirt messily re-done in the panic. Adachi didn’t look any better himself, belt still undone and red tie much more disheveled than usual from being rubbed against Yu’s back. “Dojima-san.” Adachi’s voice broke the nervous silence that followed Dojima’s cry of disbelief. “L-Listen, uh…” he started again, glancing between his boss and the teen beside of him. “I know this looks bad. _Really_ bad, but – “

Adachi was harshly cut off by Dojima shaking his head, his hands balled into fists. “Get the hell outside. We’ll talk about this later.” He snarled out, his feet tromping back down the steps. Adachi winced, shooting an empathetic glance to Yu. “And what did I just say?” The detective groaned, standing up on spindly legs as he hesitantly rose to his feet. He didn’t seem to want to follow behind his superior – fearful of whatever consequences may arise was what Yu assumed – and he totally understood. Adachi shot him a final sheepish grin, his eyes darting back and forth before he followed Dojima down the staircase and disappeared into the darkness of the lower floor.

 

The only thing that changed was a harsh chewing out by Dojima the next day away from Nanako – his words relentless and unforgiving as he pressed Yu for a confession of their actions. There wasn’t much he could do to escape from the truth of the interactions. He reluctantly confessed and that… was essentially the end of it. Dojima didn’t seem to want to remember that it had happened. Inaba needed detectives more than ever with the cases of Yamano and Konishi, so not _too_ much changed. Maybe Adachi didn’t come over quite as often as he did before, and when he did, supervision was always assigned. However, whenever Yu caught a glimpse of a suit-clad figure lingering by the elevators at Junes, the sparkle of mischief that shined in the familiar pair of wide-set eyes still lit a spark within him.

He wasn’t sure he’d ever escape that burning sensation.


End file.
